Don't Mess Up My Face
by jennabrooke7
Summary: Injured!Dean and Helpful!Sam; Non-Slash; Dean is hurt after a fall and needs help with what is supposed to be a simple task. Rated T for language.


**A/N: I wrote this little story for Caitriona O'Seaghdha. (I hope this is what you were looking for) I thought this would be an interesting prompt so I tried it and here is the finished result :D Thanks for reading and please review! You would make me a very happy girl if you did! **

Sam awoke to the sound of curses coming from the bathroom. His eyes flew open and he tried to take in his surroundings. Dean wasn't in his bed but the sheets had been slept in and his boots were still sitting at the foot of the bed where his brother had taken them off the night before. He sighed and rubbed his eyes when he heard hunter's voice yell again from the bathroom, "How the HELL am I supposed to get anything done like this?!"

Curious as to what had his brother so worked up, Sam climbed out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. He leaned in the doorway and watched Dean helplessly fumble around with a can of shaving cream and a razor. He chuckled as memories of the day before floated through his mind.

Dean Winchester was a fierce hunter. He faced the forces of Heaven, Hell and everything in between on a daily basis and yet he _still_ somehow manages to slip on some icy stairs and break his arm and injuring a few fingers on his other hand. Of course something like that would happen; that was just the Winchester luck working its magic.

You risk your life every day and somehow manage to survive, but it's always gonna be something as innocent as a library that will deliver serious damage.

"Hey Dean, you uh...having a little trouble there?" Sam said with a smirk. Dean glared daggers at his younger brother and spat, "Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm fucking USELESS! I can't even pick up a damn razor, let alone shave my face. How am I supposed to hunt like this?"

Sam laughs and simply says, "Sit in the bathtub." Dean's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Has Sam lost his mind? Since Dean wasn't planning on moving any time soon, Sam put his hands on his shoulders and guided him to the tub himself. He forces Dean to sit down with his feet in the tub and his head tilted back. "Sammy what the hell are you-" Dean started to say but was cut off. "I'm shaving my brother's face for him."

It wasn't until he felt Sam spread shaving cream over his face that Dean realized he was completely serious. "Sam, I swear if you disfigure my face in any way...I will burn your computer and then ask Gabriel to throw you into another time loop," Dean threatened idly. He knew he didn't have to worry about Sam cutting him; Dean trusted his brother with every fiber of his being...including his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and let me work, Princess," Sam said as he picked up the razor. He worked meticulously, too focused in his work to realize that his brother had fallen asleep in his hands. He sighed at the sight. He knew Dean had to be exhausted. He would have been thoroughly surprised if Dean had gotten any sleep the night before. With the cast and bandages, he couldn't sleep on his stomach like he prefers; if he isn't comfortable, Dean can't sleep.

Sam used the hand that held the back of Dean's head to tilt it. The razor glided across skin, showing hardly any resistance. He would clean the razor after each pull across the skin, taking every precaution against nicking him. After about twenty minutes of extremely careful shaving (shaving a sleeping person really isn't that easy), Sam was finished. He ran his hand over his brother's jaw and was satisfied with the smooth skin.

"Dean...Dean wake up. I'm finished. DEAN!" The older brother jerked awake and would have fell off the side of the tub if Sam wasn't still supporting his head. "What's going on? And why are we in a bathroom together? Sam I already told you that you're just not my type." Sam smacked the back of his head and said, "Just feel your face, dammit."

Dean ran his hands over his neck and jaw and after a few moments, he said, "Wow, Sammy. My face feels _awesome_! Is there any chance that I could hire you to do this?" Sam chuckled as he cleaned up and said, "You couldn't afford me. Now take one of those sleeping pills and leave me alone." Dean started to get up and said, "Dude, we don't have any sleeping pills."

Sam reached into their first-aid bag and pulled out a small bottle. "I knew you wouldn't be able to get much sleep with that cast and stuff, so I got these to help you sleep," Sam said as he thrust the bottle into Dean's hand. Dean looked up at his little brother, smirked and said, "Aw Sammy, you sure do know how to take care of me. What would I ever do without you?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Sam said as he went to find his computer.


End file.
